Un accouchement pas comme les autres
by Lovelyrainbow-x
Summary: OS. All human. Une Bella énervé, un Jasper agaçant, Un Edward paniqué et une Alice calme.


Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont l'oeuvre de Stephenie Meyer. Seule l'histoire sort de mon imagination. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

- Emmener la dans la salle de travail.

- Putain de merde ça fait mal.

Bella était au milieu de la salle, Edward a sa droite, Alice plus vers ses jambe et Jasper était de l'autre côté et filmé Bella.

Bella attrapa Edward par le col et lui hurla dessus.

- Putain Edward dès que je sort d'ici je te CASTRE.

- Calme toi Bella ça va bien se passé.

- OH MON DIEU, Je le sens sortir nan nan nan je ne veux pas qu'ils sortent par là.

Ils rirent tous.

- Mais par où tu veux qu'ils sortent voyons Bella.

- Par le ventre.

- Putain Jasper arrête de faire des gros plan sur ma tronche ou je te fait bouffer ta putain de caméra. Oh mon Dieu je sens la tête venir.

J'appelle une infirmière.

- Merci Alice. Edward va le chercher va le chercher la tête sort la tête sort.

Jasper dirigea la caméra vers Edward qui devînt blanc tout à coup.

- Edward il sort il va s'étouffé tu veux être responsable de sa mort ? Nan ! Alors fait le sortir bordel de merde.

- Mme Cullen Calmé vous s'il vous plait .

- Ba c'est pas trop tôt vous.

- Bella pousse une dernière fois .

- Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ici Nom de Dieu.

- Ba fallait bien faire sortir le bébé et personne n'arrivais alors ….

Alice regarda Edward sortir le bébé et elle se retourna pour vomir, alors qu'on entendait le bébé pleuré.

Edward le mis sur Bella et celle ci pleura.

- Coucou mon petit Tyler. C'est maman.

- Bon je vais chercher quelqu'un.

L'infirmière partie complètement secoué de ce qu'elle venait de voir. En trente ans de carrière c'est la première fois qu'elle voyait un tel bordel. Déjà la jeune femme enceinte aurait du être suivis par des médecins car il est sur c'est que le travail était bien avancé et le faites que ce soit le père du bébé qui le fasse sortir était tout à fait troublant. Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir et hurla.

- Bande d'incompétent il me faut trois sage femme et un médecin, une jeune femme est en train d'accouché de jumeau dans la salle de travail et un est déjà sorti.

Bella donna le bébé à Alice et se remis à crié.

- Putain de merde l'autre arrive. Coupé le cordon ombilicale.

- Bella c'est pas bien quand les gens et tes enfants véront la vidéo ils véront qu'elle femme malpolie tu était.

- J'en est strictement rien à foutre Jasper et Putain sorter moi se clown de la avant que je ne le dégomme.

Edward coupa le cordon ombilicale et Alice était un peu paniqué car le bébé ne cessait de pleurer. Edward tira sur le reste du cordon pour le faire sortir ainsi que la poche pour que son autre petit bébé puisse sortir sauf que ça le fit vomir lui aussi. Il courra et vomi dans un seau qui se trouvait près de la porte.

Les docteurs et infirmières arrivèrent et regardé le capharnaüm présent dans la pièce, heureusement elle était la seule femme dans la salle de travail. Jasper était toujours mort de rire à tout filmé.

- Putain l'autre bébé arrive. Je voulais pas qu'ils sortent par la non non non.

- Mais Bella c'est normal voyons chérie.

- Edward tu sais ce que ça veux dire ?

- Heu Non .

- Pas ce sexe pendant un bon moment.

Edward devint encore tout blanc. Jasper rigolait vraiment beaucoup, cette vidéo allé être mémorable. Sa belle sœur est vraiment un sacré phénomène. Alice passa Tyler à une sage femme qui le nettoya et tout le toutim.

- Aller madame poussé.

- Edward je vais te castré.

- Aller je vois la tête poussé.

- Jasper DÉGAGE DE LA AVEC TA FOUTU CAMÉRA.

- Ça y est le bébé sort la tête.

- GRRRaaaaaahhh

- Voilà elle est là c'est une fille.

- Je le sais que c'est une fille.

Les cris du bébé retentir dans la salle et une sage femme posa le bébé sur Bella.

- Coucou ma Carlie.

- Coucou mon bébé.

Bella et Edward lui firent des petites caresse pendant que le docteur finissait de s'occupé de l'entre jambe de Bella.

Une sage femme pris Carlie et fis la même chose que se qu'avait subit Tyler précédement.

Tyler Lucas Cullen est né le 2 août 2010 à 1h25 du matin

Carlie Emma Cullen est née le 2 août 2010 à 1h33 du matin.

Fin

* * *

Alors vous en avez pensez quoi ?

Merci de laisser une petite review et à bientôt (;

Dydy Xoxo


End file.
